


执刑者·暗夜之徒

by Qingmingshaoxuan



Series: 执刑者 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingmingshaoxuan/pseuds/Qingmingshaoxuan
Summary: 作为逮捕“非正常罪犯”的执刑者，银狼被迫与自己的老搭档分开，独自离开伦敦前往格拉斯哥执行针对调查员Neil的单人保护任务……
Relationships: Neil/银狼
Series: 执刑者 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727848





	执刑者·暗夜之徒

他倚靠在舒适的一等舱沙发上，侧脸迎着阳光俯视窗外的大地。  
“人只有在俯视地球的时候，才能感受到自然的神奇，不是吗。”忽然，他身边的人这样对他说道。  
他疑惑地回头看过去。那人是个年轻人，比他至少年轻了五六岁，也就不过是二十出头的样子。年轻人并没有理会他的疑惑，依然透过那个隔了一个身位的窗户眺望，指着外面的景色对他说：“你看那座山，层次分明，从一座山就能看到地质层的变化，真的好神奇啊。”  
“这位先生……”  
“嗯？”  
“你这么想看的话，不如坐在我这里。”他说，“我无所谓的，一会儿我要睡觉了。”  
“算啦算啦。”年轻人摸摸鼻子，一脸不好意思，“就不打扰你睡觉了。”  
他嗯了一声，算是回应，便没再理会年轻人，戴上眼罩准备入睡。  
“那个……”年轻人犹豫地开口，“一会儿午餐的话，要不要叫醒你啊？”  
“随意……”他说罢，侧过身去，放下遮光板，把小毯子往身上扯了扯。  
也不知睡了多久。他的睡眠不深，呼吸却十分平稳。安静的飞机舱里光线很暗，偶尔有少数人走动，却也不会打扰到坐在前舱里的人。  
他已经很久没有休息了。自从上周上面的人决定让他和他的搭档分开工作，他和自己的领导争执不下，费劲口舌却最终敌不过那些领导的固执。他在一周之内匆忙结束了前面的工作，又仔细帮他的搭档处理了后面可能发生的问题。  
顺便一提，他的职业是执刑官，职责是为社会处理“非正常犯罪”。在世界阴暗的角落里，有一小部分人天生能够操纵一些能力——东方国家称之为玄学，西方国家称之为魔法。我们所说的“非正常犯罪”，就是这部分天生拥有能力的人利用自己的能力，破坏社会秩序，违反社会法律的犯罪行为。而执刑官要做的，就是在世界阴暗的角落里追捕非正常罪犯，将他们逮捕并直接传送至大牢。  
通常来说，执刑官都是以两人为一个小组，分组行动的——如此，他和他的老搭档已经共同工作了七八年。当他少年时，就遇见了同是少年的搭档。两人气味相投，心有灵犀，简直如天作之合一般，配合作战时无比默契。  
不知为什么，突然就要分开工作了。这让他难以接受，但又无可奈何。领导的固执让他难以理解，生了一肚子气的他最后还是登上从伦敦飞往格拉斯哥的飞机。  
所以现在的他疲倦又失落，就连看到广阔的大地，他的心情也依旧没有缓和半分。  
“好神奇啊……”  
梦里他迷迷糊糊地，脑子里又响起那个声音。不知道为什么，他觉得这声音听着敞亮得很……就好像在阴暗的房间里，拉开窗帘打开窗户，清新的空气随着风和阳光涌进来一样。  
“还会有你这样的人……”  
什么……？  
“你可逃不掉了！ ”  
你太吵了，小子……再怎么说，这个梦也太吵了……！  
等他的脑子清醒了一点，确切说是又给吵醒了一点——他揉揉眼睛眨巴眨巴，发现周遭的人都站着看向机舱后面，那个吵闹的中心。  
“……发生什么事了？”他想去问那个年轻人，却发现年轻人不在旁边坐着，小桌板上放了两份午餐。  
他也站起来，回身望去。只见那个年轻人在机舱尾部的卫生间门口抓着一个男乘客的胳膊不放：“没错，你就是那个在意大利街头杀了一个中年女人的杀人犯！你可骗不了我，因为我就是负责调查你的调查员。”  
什么……原来是捉犯人。说到这个，难道那个年轻人是普通人类的警察？  
“你是打算就这样带着作案的东西逃跑，等到一小时后下飞机，我说的没错吧？”年轻人声音里透着骄傲和得意。  
他远远看着这一幕，又坐回位子上。这个年轻人在说什么蠢话。一小时后才下飞机，正常人谁会在不能逃脱的情况下偷渡到格拉斯哥？  
……嗯？  
他意识到什么，又站了起来，回身继续观望。  
只见那个年轻人伏在男子的耳边悄悄说了什么，那男子的脸色瞬间铁青，眼神里满是惊恐，甚至跪地求饶：“我错了，是我错了！我也是被逼无奈……”  
“不论如何，你的犯罪已经是事实。”年轻人哼了一声，转头向着他的方向叫他，“那位坐我旁边的先生，来一下可以吗，我需要你帮忙。”  
突然无缘无故被牵扯，他疑惑这个年轻人的意图，却还是听他的话，穿过长长的过道来到年轻人身边。  
“你把他铐起来，传送大牢去。”年轻人突然这么要求。  
“什么……你为什么要让我做这种事？”他不自觉往后退了两步，谨慎问道，“抱歉，我不明白你说的‘铐起来’是什么意思……”  
“这人是我积攒的老案子里的一个，虽然说是无关痛痒的案子，但我姑且还是一点一点收集这人的犯罪证据，上周抓捕的文件应该已经传达给你们执刑者了才对。”年轻人老练地答道，“银狼，你把他拷回去吧，省得以后再抓了。”  
这个人竟然知道他的代号！虽然震惊，但银狼姑且听他的话，把这人铐起来了。原因无他，这个小偷确实是他们执刑队的抓捕对象之一，他的文件送到小队后分配给了他和他的搭档。当然了，现在这个任务是只属于他搭档的——他们不会再一起工作了。至少他此次出差结束之前是如此。  
待事毕，年轻人毕恭毕敬地伸出右手：“正式自我介绍一下，我是Neil·Morrison（尼奥·莫里森），很高兴有机会与你合作。”  
Neil……原来是他。  
大约半个月前，从西班牙魔法部分部发来委托函，说是一位名为Neil的调查员要来英国格拉斯哥查一个很重要的案子，申请从英国伦敦魔法部总部调配作战人员进行保护……原来就是这个人发的申请函吗。  
银狼也礼貌地握手回应：“虽然不知道你是怎么做到的……但你已经知道我的代号了。这里人多，不适合谈工作的事，不如先回到位置上吧。”  
“那这个人怎么处理？”Neil指了指那个被铐起来的小偷。  
“倒是可以现在就传回去……但抱歉，抓捕他不是我的任务。”银狼说道，“我的任务是保护你，仅此而已。既然我们已经见面了，我的任务就开始了。”  
“你这人怎么这么死板……”Neil皱眉，“既然都抓到了，你就应该送回去。”  
“说过了，这不是我的任务。”银狼坚持道，“我的任务是保护你。”  
“那你怎么还把他铐起来了？”Neil反问，“既然你这么坚持不插手不属于你的任务，那你怎么还动手了呢？”  
“因为，您也知道，那个人是杀过人的。”银狼回道，“我不是不知道那人的案底。既然杀过人，那就具有一定的危险性——至少我是这么判断的。更何况你已经惹了他，如果不把他控制住，我很难执行我的保护任务。”  
“你这个人啊……！”Neil脸上写满了不爽，“你这样的人怎么能当执刑长官呢！”  
“作为执刑者，我们的守则就是如此，任务是第一位的。”  
“那这个人怎么办！”  
“等下了飞机，我会联系格拉斯哥当地的执刑团队，让他们委派一位空闲的执刑者。”银狼说，“但我本人不会动手。希望你能够理解……”  
Neil赌气道：“那你可守着他吧！我要走了！”说着作势要回座位，脚步却踟躇着像是要等待挽留的话，或者反悔的话。  
但他等到的，却是银狼在罪犯旁安然坐下，“听到没？我看着你呢，别有什么不该有的想法。”  
Neil听了，气鼓鼓回到座位，一眼看见桌子上的两份午餐。“哼。”他坐回位子，却悄悄把小面包和甜品塞进银狼的背包里。


End file.
